One Angry Half Ghost
by Shadow Ninja 287
Summary: Danny has Danielle fill in for him as the mascot and learns that Vlad is not the only one who can hold a grudge.


**HEY SHADOW NINJA HERE THIS IS MY FIRST DANNY PHANTOM ONESHOT I USED TO WATCH THIS SHOW ALL THE TIME WHEN I WAS LITTLE AND WAS VERY SURPRISED WHEN I SAW HOW ACTIVE THE FANFIC ARCHIVE IS IT'S NICE BECAUSE IN A WAY PEOPLE CAN STILL ENJOY DANNY PHANTOM YEARS AFTER IT STOPPED BEING SHOWN ON TV I JUST WISH I COULD FIND GOOD QUALITY EPISODES ON YOUTUBE THAT IS HARD. I HAVEN'T SEEN THE SHOW IN A LONG TIME SO I WAS WONDERING I HAVE NOTICED ALOT OF FANFIC'S CALL DANNY AND VLAD HALFA'S IS THAT A REAL TERM FROM THE SHOW OR IS IT FANMADE IF IT IS USED IN THE SHOW WHAT EPISODE? I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM ALL RIGHTS GO TO BUTCH HARTMAN AND NICKELODEAN ANY ADVICE OR IDEAS ARE WELCOME PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY REQUESTS ARE WELCOME BUT NO SAD STUFF OR ROMANCE AND HAVING DANI IN IT WOULD BE PREFERED BECAUSE SHE'S MY FAVORITE CHARACTER NEXT TO TECHNUS AND FRIGHT KNIGHT.**

Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom was in a bit of a bind. He was stuck being the school mascot

again and he just got tickets to the new movie Fourth of July Requiem, luckily his cousin/clone

Danielle had just come for a visit "Danny!" The young half ghost girl quickly wrapped Danny in a

hug, Danny smiled and said "Hey Danielle how's it going?" Danielle smiled and replied "Great I

just came by to check up on you." Danny smiled, he then decided to explain his problem to his

cousin. "Well I'm in a bit of a jam I have to be the mascot for my school's football game and I

can't." Danielle looked at her cousin and replied "I can fill in for you if you want." Danny scratched

the back of his neck nervously and said "I don't know are you sure?" The girl nodded her head

and said "Sure I'd be happy to..why can't you do it anyway ghost stuff?" Danny then nervously

replied "Uh yeah ghost stuff.." An hour later Danielle and Danny were at the Casper high Dani was

in the raven mascot outfit happily dancing around "This will be fun!" Danny nodded his head and

replied "Okay Danielle now remember stay away from the football players and just try to have fun."

Danielle nodded her head and replied "Okay see ya later Danny good luck with everything!" Danny

nodded and said goodbye before sneaking behind a corner and changed to his ghost form before

flying off to meet Sam and Tucker at the movie theater. He felt bad about lying to Danielle about

why he couldn't be at the game and could only hope their team won for the mascot's sake.

a few minutes later Danny made it to an alley behind the theater and changed back before going

over to Tucker and Sam. As soon as his friends saw him Tuker smiled and said "Dude how'd you

managed to get out of mascot duty we were thinking you weren't coming." Danny smiled and

replied "Danielle stopped by and offered to fill in for me." Sam then said to Danny in an annoyed

tone "Danny didn't you think of what will happen to her when the team loses?" Danny then replied

Danielle will be fine and why do you think the team will lose?" "Because they always do said Sam

and Tucker at the same time. Danny then scratched the back of his neck nervously and replied

"No worries I'm sure she'll be fine." The three teens then went in to see the movie, meanwhile

Danielle was having the time of her life as the mascot, as soon as the game started she did silly

dances and things to entertain people. She then found a football and threw it just for the

heck of it. Sadly it hit the score board and caused a glitch that gave the other team 2 points.

"Oops I better stay by the stands for a while." danielle muttered to herself when she recieved

glares from the football players. Danielle then went over to the stands and continued to do silly

dances. With the others things we're going great Tuker was devouring an entire bucket of popcorn

while Danny and Sam just enjoyed the movie. In the movie the scientist have come up with a plan

to defeat the aliens but the aliens already know about it and are planning a counter attack. Sam

looked at Danny and whispered "They're better not be any ghost attacks." Danny smiled and

whispered back "Don't worry the portal's powered down for repairs, my dad accidently broke

something so I doubt there will be any trouble." An hour later the game was over and like Sam

predicted the Casper High Ravens lost. Danielle was still having fun acting as mascot and said to

herself "I can't believe Danny's missing this!" Danielle then noticed the score board and realized that

the game was over and the other team won. Dash then called out "Get the mascot!" and with that

the players tackled Dani. Meanwhile at the movie theater the movie was at the thrilling climax

Tucker jumped up and yelled "Yeah get that alien!" As everyone shushed Tucker, Danny used his

powers to make his friend's seat intangible causing Tucker to fall to the floor. "Hey not cool man!"

Danny and Sam both shushed Tucker much to his annoyance. little did Danny know Danielle was

having a terrible time now. Dash and the other football players were kicking and punching at

Danielle who was covering her face and head even though she was still wearing her costume.

Dash then gave Danielle a wedgie "OWWW!" As soon as the girl screamed Dash blinked in

confusion that didn't sound like Fenton "Hold on a second guys this doesn't sound like Fentoad."

Dash then removed the raven mask revealing a crying Danielle. "You're not Fenton!?" Dash's friend

Kwan took off his helmet glared at Dash and yelled "Everybody move!" The other players imediatley

backed up. Kwan then helped Danielle up and said "Are you okay we didn't know a kid was in

there." Dash then asked "Why are you in the mascot suit that's Fentuna's job!" Danielle glared at

Dash and snapped "Why did you attack me and Danny happens to be my cousin he asked me to

fill in for him!" Dash then growled and muttered "That coward tricking his cousin instead of facing us

like a man!" Danielle then looked at Dash in confusion and asked "What do you mean?" Kwan then

replied "Well it's sorta tradition to attack the mascot when we lose a game." Dani raised an

eyebrow and asked "How often do you lose a game?" "All the time." After Kwan said that Danielle

was very confused "Danny wouldn't trick me would he?" Paulina then walked over to the three with

her cellphone and said "You guys might want to see this." Dash then took the phone and saw a

facebook post from Tucker "Just saw 4th of July Requiem with friends LOL" As soon as Dash read

that Danielle's eyes grew wide "Give me that!" Danielle quickly snatched the phone and read the

text above it was a picture of Tucker Sam and Danny outside the theater Danielle's face grew red in

anger. "DANNY FENTON!" Danielle then ripped the mascot outfit off and stormed off to give Danny

a piece of her mind, as she left Dash looked at Kwan and said "If Fenton survives his cousin

remind me to give him an extra wailing tomorrow." Kwan simply nodded his head. Meanwhile

Danny Sam and Tucker were leaving the theater. Tucker was laughing about how awesome the

movie was When Sam asked Danny if he thinks Danielle had a good time as the mascot. Before

He could reply Danny was hit by a green ecto blast that sent him flying into a tree. Danny was then

face to face with a very angry Danielle "YOU KNEW YOU KNEW I WAS GONNA GET BEAT UP

AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME AND YOU LIED TO ME YOU SAID YOU HAD GHOST STUFF

TO DEAL WITH BUT INSTEAD YOU'RE AT A MOVIE I'VE WANTED TO SEE FOR TWO WEEKS!"

Danny then said "Danielle it's not like that I didn't think you'd get beat up I'm sorry." Danielle was

not buying it, she pulled Danny close to her face and said "I'm not falling for it again." Tucker then

said "You'll like the movie it's very good except when they killed off the main character from the first

one." Danielle's eyes then went red,she shot an ecto blast through a brick wall next to

Tucker and said "One more word out of you and the next one hits your head!" Tucker shut up,

Danielle then sighed and asked Danny "Just tell me did you have any ghost problems during the

movie or did you just have me fill in for you just to watch a movie?" Danny then scratched the back

of his neck nervously and replied "Um well you see what happened was..." Two minutes later

Danielle was attacking Danny like a rabid chimpanzee. Sam stared in shock as a fight cloud

appeared around the two halfghosts. Danny was desperately clawing at the ground trying to get

away only to get pulled back in again. Skulker then chose that moment to show up "Welp I have

come for your pelt!" Skulker then noticed what was going on and asked "What's going on?" Sam

answered "Danny was being stupid and now he's getting beat up by his cousin." Danielle then bit

Danny's leg causing Skulker to laugh loudly, Tucker pulled out his PDA and started recording the

event Sam glared at Tucker and said "Tucker shouldn't we be helping Danny?" "No way I'm gonna

be famous with this video!" Skulker looked at Tucker and said "Hey can you send me a copy of

this?" Tucker laughed and replied "Sure man." It took Danny a week for him to get Danielle to

forgive him and during that week she pulled various pranks on him worse yet Skulker showed all of

his enemies the video of Dani beating him up and all of them even Vlad made jokes about it Vlad

even suggested that Danielle should become the next Valerie." Finally Danny managed to get

Danielle to forgive him with help from Jazz and by taking her to see Fourth of July Requiem and

Finding Martha on the same day. After that Danielle completely forgot why she was mad at Danny

but Danny was certain he would never ever ask Dani to fill in as mascot for him again.

THE END


End file.
